In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, the control signaling needed to be transmitted on the uplink has an Acknowledgement/Negative Acknowledgement (ACK/NACK), and three forms of Channel State Information (CSI) reflecting a downlink physical channel state, i.e., a Channels Quality Indication (CQI), a Pre-encoding Matrix Indicator (PMI) and a Rank Indicator (RI).
In the LTE system, an ACK/NACK response message is transmitted in a format of 1/1a/1b on the Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) (PUCCH format1/1a/1/b), and if the User Equipment (UE) needs to transmit the uplink data, the ACK/NACK response message is transmitted on a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH), and the feedback of the CQI/PMI and RI can be a periodic feedback, or can also be a non-periodic feedback, and the specific feedback is shown in table 1:
TABLE 1Uplink physical channel corresponding to periodicfeedback and non-periodic feedbackPeriodic CQINon-periodic CQIScheduling modereport channelreport channelFrequencyPUCCHnon-selectiveFrequency selectivePUCCHPUSCH
Wherein, for the CQI/PMI and RI which are periodically fed back, if the UE needs not to transmit the uplink data, the CQI/PMI and RI which are periodically fed back are transmitted in a format of 2/2a/2b on the PUCCH (PUCCH format2/2a/2b); and if the UE needs to transmit the uplink data, the CQI/PMI and RI are transmitted on the PUSCH; and for the CQI/PMI and RI which are non-periodically fed back, the CQI/PMI and RI are only transmitted on the PUSCH.
FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of transmitting uplink control signaling on a PUSCH in a LTE system, uplink data and uplink control information being carried on the PUSCH, wherein, the uplink control information comprises a CQI, a PMI, a RI and an ACK/NACK.
FIG. 2 illustrates a transmission mode of the PUSCH in a LTE system, and it can be seen from the figure that the PUSCH is transmitted in a form of a single antenna, and therefore, the PUSCH only corresponds to one transmission block, and the transmission block forms one codeword stream after being performed with channel encoding, that is, in the LTE system, the PUSCH has only one codeword stream.
In the LTE system, the eNB transmits a modulation encoding index IMCS to the UE through a PDCCH, and related information such as the modulation encoding index IMCS and the modulation of the PUSCH, a transmission block size and a redundancy version etc. and relation therebetween are defined, as shown in table 4; and in the LTE system, it is also defined that a code rate is obtained according to a relation between a transmission block size index and the transmission block size, and according to the transmission block size and a resource block size.
TABLE 4Modulation of the PUSCH, transmission blocksize and redundancy versionModulationencoding indexModulationTransmission blockRedundancyIMCSorder Qm′size index ITBSversion rvidx020012102220323042405250626072708280929010210011410012411013412014413015414016415017416018417019418020419021619022620023621024622025623026624027625028626029reserved1302313
A Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) system as an evolution standard of the LTE supports a larger transmission rate for the uplink, and therefore, the transmission of the PUSCH supports a form of spatial division multiplexing. For the PUSCH which is transmitted in the form of spatial division multiplexing, related technologies present that a mapping relation from a codeword stream to a layer is the same as the mapping from the codeword stream to the layer during downlink transmission in the LTE system, and a specific mapping process is shown in table 5:
TABLE 5Mapping table from the codeword to the layer when thePUSCH uses spatial division multiplexing in the LTE-A systemCode-LayerwordMapping from the codewordnum-num-to the layerberberi = 0, 1, . . . , Msymblayer − 111x(0)(i) = d(0)(i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0)22x(0)(i) = d(0)(i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0) = Msymb(1)x(1)(i) = d(1)(i)21x(0)(i) = d(0)(2i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0)/2x(1)(i) = d(0)(2i + 1)32x(0)(i) = d(0)(i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0) = Msymb(1)/2x(1)(i) = d(1)(2i)x(2)(i) = d(1)(2i + 1)42x(0)(i) = d(0)(2i)Msymblayer = Msymb(0)/2 =x(1)(i) = d(0)(2i + 1)Msymb(1)/2x(2)(i) = d(1)(2i)x(3)(i) = d(1)(2i + 1)
wherein, Msymblayer represents an amount of data transmitted on each layer, Msymb(0) and Msymb(1) represent symbol numbers on various codeword streams respectively, d(0)(i) and d(1)(i) represent data on various codeword streams respectively, and x(0)(i) . . . x(3)(i) represent data transmitted on various layers respectively.
In the LTE-A system, the transmission of the PUSCH supports the condition of spatial division multiplexing; however, in the existing technologies, a scheme of transmitting the uplink control signaling on the PUSCH when the PUSCH uses the spatial division multiplexing is not presented.